Sherlock BBC Del Sentido de lo Inmaterial
by DarkCryonic
Summary: "Sherlock cierra los ojos por segunda vez. Algo le dice que está imaginando cosas, quizás como consecuencia de un cerebro atrofiado por al aburrimiento. Vuelve a abrirlos unos segundos después esperando un cambio, pero no. El calorcito y el peso siguen allí. "
1. Chapter 1

Fic basado en la serie Sherlock BBC

**DEL SENTIDO DE LO INMATERIAL**

Por DarkCryonic

Sherlock cierra los ojos por segunda vez. Algo le dice que está imaginando cosas, quizás como consecuencia de un cerebro atrofiado por al aburrimiento. Vuelve a abrirlos unos segundos después esperando un cambio, pero no. El calorcito y el peso siguen allí. Se enfoca en la cabeza rubia apoyada en su pecho. Reconocería aquel cabello en medio de una multitud.

**-¿John?**

El aludido se mueve, pero no despierta. El sofá es demasiado pequeño para los dos, pero allí están. Uno sobre el otro como si fuera de lo más normal. _Anormal tampoco es_-piensa el detective, ya que siempre se la pasan uno junto al otro. Sólo que ahora es más explícito. Por lo menos no tiene frío.

La señora Hudson entra en el cuarto diez minutos después. No se sorprende de encontrar a Sherlock tirado en el sofá. Ver a John la deja confundida.

**-¿Interrumpo?—**Pregunta mientras sus manos se agarran entre ellas con unas ganas evidentes de salir corriendo a contarle a la vecina que habrá más _casados_ en el barrio.

Sherlock lee sus intenciones antes si quiera que sean concientes en la misma casera. Deja caer una de sus manos en la espalda de John mientras trata de evitar sonreír por lo que dirá en el futuro. _Pobre._

**-Pues no, pero quisiera un té.**

La mujer bufa pero de todas formas va a la cocina después de exclamar su acostumbrado: no soy tu criada.

El detective vuelve a enfocarse en el durmiente. Hace memoria, no recuerda haberlo visto llegar de la clínica. Estaba demasiado ocupado ordenando información en su palacio mental y sólo había dejado de hacerlo desde hace menos de 20 minutos, por lo que hay una gran probabilidad de que lleven así toda la noche, lo que explicaría su cuerpo medio adormecido.

John seguía con la ropa del día anterior, y no olía a alcohol, así que no se había ido de copas con Lestrade o Mike.

La señora Hudson volvió con el té 7 minutos después, quedándose junto al sofá mirando a John dormir de forma relajada sobre el detective, que a sus ojos tampoco parece tan incómodo.

**-Se ve muy tranquilo.—**Comenta como si nada.

Sherlock ignora el comentario centrándose en su taza de té. La casera se va unos minutos después al notar que no sacará nada del detective.

Tres minutos después, el sonido del móvil de John lo hace saltar en su sitio enterrando uno de sus codos en las costillas de Sherlock provocando un quejido de éste y que se mueva tratando de sujetar la taza, que a su vez causa que John se dé cuenta de su ubicación y salte cayendo al suelo.

**-Bendita manera de despertar, John.—**Se queja Sherlock tratando de incorporarse en el sofá.

**-¿qué?—**John mira a todos lados queriendo aclararse.

**-¿Te quedaste más tonto del golpe?—**Pregunta el detective mirando a John desde el sofá con diversión.

**-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… ¿qué estaba haciendo en el sofá?—**Pregunta mirandole con curiosidad y algo de nerviosismo.

**-Una muy buena pregunta, pero pensé que eras tú quien sabía la respuesta. Hasta donde yo recuerdo estaba solo en el sofá.**

John se rasca la nuca, aún sentado en el suelo. El teléfono vuelve a sonar haciéndole saltar de nuevo. Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco antes de dejar la taza de té en la mesita de centro y volver a recostarse en el sofá. John apaga el móvil y se pone de pie.

**-No me acuerdo.—**Dice mientras se estira y nota por primera vez la taza de té.

Sherlock que ve la cara de espanto del médico sonríe.

**-La señora Hudson.—**Dice como si nada.

John se encoge instintivamente en su sitio. Ya podía imaginar lo que había pensado la casera y lo poco que demoraría el rumor en llegar a la vecina. Y es cuando recuerda la sensación en medio del pecho. Y entiende. Le da la espalda al detective y murmura algo de que va a bañarse.

Y mientras sube los escalones a su cuarto las palabras de Mycroft se repiten una tras otra:

"_**Mi hermano no se preocupa de su salud",**_ eso lo supo desde el principio. _**"Mi hermano no entiende que las personas pueden protegerle"**_ aunque creía que en eso estaba equivocado, Sherlock siempre le miraba con algo parecido al agradecimiento cuando le disparaba a alguna persona que quisiera lastimarle o daba un buen golpe en su defensa. _**"mi hermano no le tiene miedo a morir" **_y aquello no había sido necesario de decir, porque él lo sabía. Lo sentía cada vez que le veía moverse por el piso o caminar delante de él en un caso. Sherlock era tan inmaterial como el aire mismo. Listo a desaparecer o a estar en todos lados sin ser visto.

Así que cuando llegó a casa, totalmente cansado de 16 horas en la clínica y una con Mycroft, cuando le vio tirado allí ajeno a sus pensamientos de humano normal, se acercó sin saber muy bien que hacer. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir sin estar conciente de que el detective seguía allí, vivo, respirando, así que terminó recostándose a su lado lo más cuidadosamente posible, sin saber porque creyó que era una buena idea en primer lugar. Ni siquiera recuerda cuando se quedó dormido del todo.

Cuando estuvo dentro de su cuarto cerró la puerta tras él y se permitió respirar con fuerza, quedando sentado en el suelo.

**DarkCryonic**

**14-07-2013 22:08:53**


	2. Chapter 2

Fic basado en la serie Sherlock BBC

**DEL SENTIDO DE LO INMATERIAL**

Por DarkCryonic

Sherlock tuvo la intención de molestar a John todo ese día, pero una llamada de Lestrade sobre un posible asesinado lo distrajo, lo que el médico agradeció desde lo más profundo de su alma. No estaba para estar dando explicaciones de algo que había hecho sin pensarlo mucho y medio empujado por la conversación extraña que había tenido con Mycroft.

Recorrieron casi todo Londres detrás de las pistas y gastando el día libre de su trabajo. Y se suponía que lo iba a usar para descansar y cargar pilas para comenzar otra vez un turno que terminaría llevándolo a colapsar dos días después…de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron al piso a eso de las 8 de la tarde se dejó caer sentado en su sillón añorando un té y un sándwich de lo que fuera. Estaba hambriento y cansado. Demasiado. Sherlock como si nada se paseó por el lugar todavía entusiasmado con la resolución de todo. John esperaba que la adrenalina lo dejara entretenido aún un tiempo más, porque no quería intentar dormir escuchando un violín de fondo.

**-Los criminales se están volviendo demasiado predecibles**.—Dijo Sherlock sentándose en su sillón junto a la chimenea.

**-El tipo se las arregló para pasearse por Yard como Pedro por su casa.—**Contestó John sin cambiar su postura de "estoy muerto".

**-Eso no es nada que no pueda hacer cualquiera. Los idiotas de Yard no reconocerían a un asesino aunque se paseara con un cuchillo ensangrentado frente a sus escritorios. **

John no pudo evitar reír un poco.

**-Exageras. No son tan torpes como crees. —**Dijo John después de un minuto.

**-¿Ah no? Y esa vez que quisieron dejarte bajo custodia por el incidente del relojero.**

**-Eso sólo fue un mal entendido. —**Respondió John acomodándose en su sillón mientras miraba el fuego aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**-El reloj incriminatorio estaba en tu bolsillo. ¡Y boom!… El ladrón es John Watson.**

**-Debieron pensar que se me habían pegado tus malas costumbres. —**Respondió el médico mirándole de forma acusativa.

**-Yo no robo. —**Aseguró Sherlock subiendo los pies a su sillón mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y le daba una mirada fría. John cerró los ojos.

**-Te robas las evidencias de los sitios del suceso**. —Dijo como si hablara del clima.

**-Eso no es robar. —**Aseveró Sherlock con un tono despectivo.

**-Te las metes en el bolsillo sin decirle a nadie.**

**-No es robar. —**Volvió a decir el detective. John volvió a soltar una carcajada. A veces no podía creer lo cara dura que era su compañero de piso. —**Más criminal es que Anderson las toque y saque conclusiones estúpidas.**

**-¿Aceptas entonces que es un hecho criminal?**

**-No.**

John se removió en su sillón mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello tratando de concentrarse. Necesitaba comer.

**-Fue Mycroft, ¿verdad?—**Preguntó de la nada Sherlock. John abrió los ojos sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería el detective que le miraba desde su posición con algo de inquietud**. —Habló contigo anoche. —**Afirmó está vez.

John volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras soltaba aire de sus pulmones con fuerza.

**-No quiero hablar de eso. —**Dijo con intenciones de ponerse de pie e ir por un té.

**-Debemos hablarlo. No es algo que quiera hacer, pero es necesario.** –Dijo el otro poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana a sus espaldas.

John decidió que el té era más importante, así que se fue a la cocina tratando de evitar voltear a ver al otro y su pose de "sé lo que piensas y eres tan claro como el agua" que le sacaba de quicio. Tenía secretos, quería que siguieran siéndolo. Más cuando se trataba de sus temores e inseguridades. No estaba en edad para comportarse como un niño.

**-Conozco a Mycroft. —**John se medio asustó al escuchar la voz junto a él. Sherlock estaba de pie junto a la mesa mirándole con tranquilidad.- **Sé que tipo de cosas suele decir. Y creo saber lo que dijo, y lo que terminó provocando que tuvieras la necesidad de asegurarte que no iba a desaparecer mientras dormías…por qué fue eso, verdad? Aún piensas que voy a desaparecer y dejarte solo.**

**-Eso suena muy extraño.—**Dijo John colocando dos tazas sobre la mesa.—**Hablé con tu hermano. Hubiera querido no hacerlo, pero ya sabes como es. No hay forma de impedirle que haga lo que quiera.**

Sherlock se sentó frente a su taza esperando que el médico siguiera hablando.

**-Y sí…-**John le dio la espalda mientras esperaba que el agua calentara.**—Estuvo removiendo cosas…ya sabes… a veces creo que le gusta hacerle eso a la gente. Dejarla al borde de un colapso…**

**-Siempre ha sido así.—**Afirmó Sherlock mientras jugaba con la cucharilla tratando de mantenerse calmado y no deducir a John de una mirada. Por una vez creyó que era mejor solo saber lo que el médico quería que supiera.

**-Quizás solo estaba queriendo que tuviéramos esta conversación. Nunca la tuvimos después de todo lo que ha pasado.**

**-Pensé que con el golpe en la cara había bastado.—**Dijo Sherlock sonando travieso. John se volteó a mirarlo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**-Eso no es conversar. Sé lo que pasó… a grandes rasgos…pero no por ti. Tuvo que ser Lestrade y tu hermano los que me dijeran. Y ya sabes lo que le gusta la pose misteriosa a Mycroft. Estoy seguro que se guardó las cosas más importantes para él.**

**-¿Qué quieres saber?—**Preguntó Sherlock. John acercó el agua caliente a la mesa junto a un par de cosas más antes de sentarse frente a Sherlock y pensar sobre lo que quería saber en verdad.

**-No lo sé. Quizás nada en especial. **

Sherlock esperó a que John sirviera las tazas de té antes de empezar a hablar.

**-No soy muy bueno para relatar…pero haré un intento…**

John se quedó viéndole con atención. Estaba cansado, pero eso valía la pena. Necesitaba saber. El detective estuvo hablando como una hora antes que se diera cuanta que no había llegado a probar el té y que ya eran casi las nueve y media de la noche. Pero ni siquiera había llegado a la parte del falso suicidio. Eso iba para largo.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando un móvil empezó a sonar.

**-Deberías llamar y decir que estás enfermo.—**Dijo una voz a su oído, lo que hizo que saltara de sorpresa y de paso su cuerpo se resintiera de golpe.

**-¿Qué?—**Preguntó sin entender.

**-Un día de estos me fracturas una costilla, John.—**Se quejó Sherlock bajo él haciéndole reaccionar y saltar por segunda vez.—¿**Otra vez?—**Preguntó el detective al verlo tirado en la alfombra.

**-¿Cómo llegué…? ¿Qué? Yo…-**Trató de hablar el médico mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara para despertarse.

**-Sí que te has quedado tonto del golpe. —**Dijo el detective mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se estiraba.—**Con suerte has dormido un par de horas. Llama al trabajo y di que estás enfermo.**

John le miró confundido aún hasta que recordó todo de golpe. Cerró los ojos. Las palabras de Sherlock, las cosas que omitió y que pasó por encima pasaron por su cabeza en segundos. Todas las aventuras en las que quiso estar con él. En las que entendió, recriminó y se quejó. Había terminado diciéndole lo estúpido que era por dejarle allí y no llevarle con él. Y Sherlock se había defendido diciendo que había hecho lo mejor. Que la lógica había sido más importante que cualquier cosa.

Sherlock le quitó el móvil de las manos al verle demasiado ido aún y llamó a la clínica diciendo que el médico había despertado con fiebre y que se tomaría un descanso. Sara al otro lado de la línea no preguntó demasiado. Ya medio sabía porque siempre el médico andaba cansado. Así que le dio el día libre.

El detective ayudó al John a volver al sofá y lo arropó con una manta mientras éste volvía a quedarse dormido mientras murmuraba cosas que sonaban a recriminaciones y futuras conversaciones.

Sherlock se sentó junto al sofá en el suelo. Sacó su móvil y escribió un mensaje rápido antes de quedarse quieto en medio del alba.

…..

"_Deja a John en paz."_ SH

Mycroft sonrió al leer el mensaje.

**-Sólo estás empezando a entender lo que en verdad es importante, hermanito. **

….

…

**DarkCryonic**

**21-07-2013 23:32:14**


	3. Chapter 3

_Basado en la serie Sherlock BBC_

**Del sentido de lo inmaterial**

**Por DarkCryonic**

"_Es como si fueras a inflamarte en cualquier momento, como si sólo estuvieras esperando la ocasión adecuada y precisa para ser el héroe que todo el mundo espera, pero que nadie reconoce antes de tiempo. Estás allí, en una esquina, esperando el minuto y la chispa para desaparecer sin que pueda evitarlo. Y te volverás cenizas frente a mis ojos. Y no podré encontrar la misma chispa, porque sólo tú eres merecedor de toda ella y del espacio infinito en que se pierde y se genera._

_Como puedo vivir así. Sabiendo que volveré a quedarme solo. Que me dejarás atrás como lo haces cada vez que ves aquello que nadie más ve. Qué haré cuando esta pierna vuelva a molestarme y se vuelva inútil porque ya no tendré que correr tras nadie. Yo, el traductor universal de tus sentimientos opacados, de qué serviré cuando no estés. Tú, el único que puede ver en mí todo aquello que mi garganta no puede emitir, porque me caería en pedazos antes de siquiera formular la primera sílaba. De qué serviré, si lo que me hace ser yo es esta unión, este puente con tu alma. Esta dualidad que le da sentido e importancia. Me has vuelto importante, necesario. Y espero haberme vuelto para ti, algo más que una especia de enciclopedia del sentido común y de los gestos del corazón."_

John cierra los ojos un minuto antes de mirar por sobre a su laptop a Sherlock tirado en el sofá bajo una manta durmiendo. El último caso les había llevado demasiado tiempo y por fin había caído rendido y dormía después de haber sido obligado a comer un sándwich y un té, eso después de vendarle una de sus manos que había terminado con algunos cortecitos.

Rascó su nuca con cansancio. También debería subir a su cuarto, pero se había quedado allí tratando de relajar sus pensamientos y vencer a su insomnio, pero eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana y no parecía ser buena idea tratar de dormir. Por lo menos tenía dos días libres. Era suficiente para hacerlo recuperar energías luego, cuando pudiera ordenar un poco sus pensamientos y sus emociones.

Nunca había sentido el paso de los años tan marcadamente como en los últimos días. Su cuerpo parecía estarle diciendo que se frenara y se enfocara en lo que iba a hacer con el resto de su vida.

¿En dónde había dejado sus planes de una buscarse una esposa? ¿En qué momento esas ideas que medio había tenido en la guerra se habían esfumado para volverse lo que eran ahora? Un amasijo irreconocible de sensaciones fugaces.

No estaba más que viviendo el día como lo hacía en la guerra. Estaba sólo concentrándose en mantenerse con vida lo suficiente como para llegar a casa, dormir y enfrentarse a otro día más, en el que volvería a centrarse a seguir vivo 24 horas más. Y no sólo él, sino que se aseguraba que su compañero de piso, su amigo del alma, le siguiera el paso y se mantuviera tan vivo como él al terminar el día.

Sin querer se había dado cuenta que en esa ecuación no había cabida para otra persona. Suspiró antes de entender lo que "la mujer" le había querido hacer entender ese día en que había resucitado frente a sus ojos. Eran una pareja. No romántica, claro está. Pero actuaban como una unidad. Eran complementarios. Se necesitaban.

Volvió a mirar a Sherlock por sobre su computadora. ¿Qué pasaría si le preguntara a Sherlock sobre eso? ¿Qué cosas podría pensar el detective sobre sus pensamientos? ¿Saldría con alguna cosa extraña que terminara lastimándole? Volvió a poner sus ojos en las palabras que había escrito y sintiendo una angustia fría en el pecho, las borró. Cerró la laptop dejándola a un lado en la mesita.

Refregó sus manos contra el rostro. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el sofá. Está vez no sintió culpa cuando empujó al detective para hacerse un espacio junto a él bajo la manta. Que pensaran lo que quisieran. Quería estar allí pegado a él para poder dormir en paz. Porque cuando lo hacia dejaba de pensar. Sus neuronas se detenían y le dejaban tranquilo.

Sherlock se removió, lo que aprovechó para pegarse a su pecho y pasar una mano por su cintura para sostenerse y no caer al suelo. No era una posición muy cómoda, pero le bastaba. Cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en el cuello del detective.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Sherlock despertó. No recordó que estaba en el sillón hasta que sintió su brazo izquierdo dormido por la mala postura. Abrió los ojos y notó la mata de cabello rubio bajo su nariz. Llevó su mano izquierda desde la espalda de John, desde donde había estado por lo que notaba hasta su cara para refregar sus ojos. La venda de su mano estaba un poco deshecha. Miró al sillón de John y fue que entendió porque se había despertado. Su hermano mirándole tranquilo, con el paraguas entre las manos.

Se acomodó mejor en el sofá acercando al médico para poder liberar su brazo izquierdo por bajo de él. John terminó por estar recortado sobre él, sin despertar.

Sherlock volvió la mirada a su hermano esperando la conversación que esperaba no fuera a despertar a John.

**-Lamento despertarte, pero tengo un asunto en que necesito que trabajes. —**Dijo el mayor con un tono de voz bajo. —**Aunque no es un caso de vida o muerte, pero sería bueno tenerlo resuelto dentro de los próximos días. —**Dijo sacando unas carpetas de un maletín, para luego dejarlas en la mesa de centro.

Sherlock luchó contra las ganas de estirar las manos y cogerlas. Mycroft se puso de pie para irse. Sherlock esperó el comentario mordaz, pero sólo hubo una mirada que no entendió del todo.

**-Dale mis saludos a John cuando despierte**. —Dijo saliendo del salón. Sherlock sonrió. Ya quería ver la cara que pondría el médico cuando le dijera que Mycroft había estaba allí para verlos dormir apretados en el sofá.

Cuando escuchó la puerta de calle cerrarse, volvió su atención al rubio que se sostenía a él como si fuera un madero en medio del mar.

Había entendido hace mucho tiempo que las relaciones humanas no eran lo suyo, no porque no supiera valorarlas, sino porque se sentía incómodo al no saber como devolver los gestos de forma adecuada. Ser mal interpretado le había ganado muchos malos momentos, y después de un tiempo había terminado por evitarlos a toda costa. Había sido preferible evitarse todas aquellas cosas que sólo le dejaban más confundido de lo que ya estaba siempre. Ese tipo de cosas eran complejas de una manera que su método lógico de enfrentarlas no era para nada eficiente a la hora de descifrarlas y catalogarlas. Si no podía explicarse racionalmente era mejor dejarlas a un lado. Hacer como si no existieran.

Pero aquello no evitaba que a veces se colaran en sus pensamientos y en sus investigaciones, porque muchas veces por no decir siempre, eran los sentimientos los que explicaban las acciones que desentrañaba en las muestras bajo su microscopio. La violencia, las muertes y la sangre, todo aparecía porque las emociones se habían expuesto por sobre los pensamientos y habían drenado con todo el sentido racional.

John Watson se había vuelto la excepción. El hombre parecía reaccionar de una forma diferente. No se asustaba con su sinceridad. Al contrario, hasta parecía apreciarla de maneras que habían sorprendido hasta a Mycroft en más de una oportunidad.

El médico le permitía ser él mismo, con toda su locura, genialidad y mal humor. A cambio, él dejaba que John fuera todo lo que encerraba bajo su coraza de hombre fuerte, le permitía ser vulnerable, ser impaciente, le permitía necesitarle y últimamente, le permitía compartir su preciado espacio personal. Lo que parecía ser un asunto que beneficiaba a los dos de una manera que no había llegado a entender. John no tenía pesadillas, y él no tenía _frío_.

John se removió y medio se incorporó un poco.

**-Tranquilo. —**Dijo poniéndole las manos en la espalda e instándole a volver a relajarse. —**Aún es temprano.**

**-Soñé con Mycroft. —**Murmuró el médico antes de volver a su posición y dormirse de nuevo.

Sherlock rió suavemente antes de cerrar los ojos y hundirse un poco bajo la manta para seguir durmiendo un rato más. Ya después le dedicaría toda la atención del mundo al caso que le esperaba a solo un metro.

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile, 24-07-2013 18:15:07**


	4. Chapter 4

Basado en la serie Sherlock de la BBC

**EL SENTIDO DE LO INMATERIAL**

**Capítulo IV**

Por DarkCryonic

Sus pies sobresalían levemente del borde. El frío le congelaba el rostro. Las pequeñas gota de lluvia caían levemente a sus ojos. Tenía que hacerlo. Era el plan. Miró hacia abajo y no lo entendió. ¿Dónde estaba el camión con las bolsas para amortiguar la caída? _**Algo está mal**_. Su cuerpo quiso echarse hacia atrás al no ver lo que esperaba, pero unas manos le tocaron en la base de la espalda y le empujaron. No alcanzó a voltear. Su cuerpo se tensó al verse caer. No se suponía que fuera así. _**¿Dónde está John?**_ Se preguntó mientras seguía cayendo y la calle desaparecí y cobraba un color oscuro, el fondo se volvía azul, de un profundo tan grande que le dejó confuso._** El mar. **_ Su cuerpo impactó con el agua y se hundió rápidamente. _**Mi abrigo**_-murmuró su mente explicando su hundimiento instantáneo. _**¿Por qué estoy en el mar?**_ No tenía lógica. Sintió un apretón en el pecho, luego un dolor punzante. Se estaba ahogando. No podía respirar. El azul lo estaba invadiendo todo. Hasta su interior. Trató de manotear un par de veces, pero después de un rato se detuvo. Ya no sabía donde era arriba. Así que se quedó quieto; el dolor siguió… pero por alguna razón no luchó. El azul profundo era reconfortante de una forma muy dolorosa.

…**.**

**-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta de una maldita vez!—**Gritó John apretándole el pecho mientras le reanimaba en el piso del salón de Baker Street. La señora Hudson aguardaba apegada al teléfono. La ambulancia parecía tardar demasiado.

…

Sherlock siempre había pensado que su cuerpo no era más que un transporte para su cerebro; por eso había incursionado en las drogas, por eso comía y dormía lo mínimo. No había razón para prestarle tanta atención. Pudiera ser que la presencia de Watson hubiera modificado levemente su conducta, pero no sus ideas. John era el motivador de leves modificaciones, pero sin él… era como antes.

Estuvo tres años lejos de su motivador. Estuvo tres años usando a su transporte de la forma que había acostumbrado. Pasaba semanas tras pistas que no le daban tiempo para dormir o comer. Tampoco es que se preocupara demasiado. A veces caía desmayado y despertaba al día siguiente en lugares que ni recordaba. A veces acogido por alguno de los vagabundos amigos, que le cuidaban como águilas para que nadie se le acercara. Había terminado más de una vez siendo atendido por médicos que salían de la nada. Supuso que su hermano estaba más pendiente de él, de lo que había creído. Después de todo, no había sido capaz de engañar a su archienemigo más allá de tres meses.

Las cicatrices de las peleas contra los tipos que perseguía se habían vuelto numerosas, a veces terminaba en medio verdaderas batallas cámpales, bestia contra bestia. No se sorprendió verse inmerso en ese tipo de situaciones. No, él no era un santo. Nunca lo había sido ni querido ser. La humanidad era algo que no quería mantener en la conciencia, pero no podía ser tan cínico al creer que la animalidad no estaba en él. De hecho, hasta creía que le era más fácil saltar de un extremo a otro en momentos como esos, desde la lógica más fría hasta la bestialidad más salvaje.

A veces pensaba en si sería suficientemente él, para cuando pudiera volver. Si sería Sherlock Holmes. Si podría dejar atrás los rastros de sangre y las destrozadas alas que colgaban de su espalda. Los ojos de John le habían confirmado que aún quedaba algo, cuando le reclamó no tener una pizca de sentido común en el cerebro.

Sherlock trató de volver a decirle que no se puede tener sentido común, cuando se es diferente. John debería haberlo entendido desde un principio. Pero no lo hizo. Creyó que aprendería, que entendería el valor del transporte. Pero cuando algo no viene en nosotros, sólo no viene. Sherlock intentó explicarlo, John no escuchó.

…

El tiempo podía ser relativo. Ya lo habían dicho los científicos. John odió cada momento del tiempo y su relatividad. La ambulancia demoró años en llegar al piso. Sherlock demoró siglos en ser ingresado a la clínica; demoraron milenios en diagnosticarlo;… una eternidad en dejarle entrar al cuarto en donde estaba descansando para verle respirar.

…**. **

Mycroft apareció y desapareció entre los pasillos sin que fuera demasiado conciente de cuando pasaba qué. Le veía a un lado, luego ya no. Con Lestrade le pasaba algo parecido. La señora Hudson le obligaba a comer, y le sustituía en la silla junto a Sherlock cuando tenía que ir al baño o necesitaba con urgencia un café.

No llegó a recordar cuanto tiempo estuvieron en el pasillo esperando aquella tarde…- o había sido madrugada- mientras revisaban al detective… No se acordaba. Los recuerdos se le escapaban junto con las palabras del diagnóstico que los médicos le dijeron en algún momento. Él había asentido, sin poner demasiada atención. Se había conformado con escuchar que estaría bien.

…**. **

**-Su cuerpo se detuvo.—**Dijo a Mycroft alguna de esas veces que le vio sentado a su lado junto a su eterno paraguas. Más para escuchar las palabras que su cerebro había estado repitiendo desde que le había visto tirado en el piso del salón de Baker Street.

**-Funciona de nuevo.—**Dijo el mayor mirando la puerta blanca del cuarto frente a ellos.

**-Su cuerpo se detuvo.—**Dijo de nuevo marcando cada palabra. Que importaba que funcionara de nuevo. Se había detenido. Esta vez, de verdad. No era como el fraude dramático que aún no superaba del todo.

**-Consecuencias. Ya volverá a estar como nuevo.**

**-¿Por qué se detuvo? ¿Cuales son esas consecuencias?**-Murmuró John**.**

Mycroft le miró con su acostumbrada seriedad. Se puso de pie con elegancia y volteó a verle.

**-Tres años es demasiado tiempo.—**Dijo antes de echarse a caminar por el pasillo y perderse de vista.

…**. **

John sólo le había dejado cuatro días. Le había mandado mensaje los primeros dos para saber si el piso seguía en pie. Luego, había vuelto para encontrarle así. ¿Y si hubiera tardado más en volver?

Era injusto. Y no lo entendía. Y no había podido convencer a su cuerpo de dejar de temblar, o a su cerebro de dejar de repetir las imágenes mientras trataba de volverlo en sí.

…

Sherlock despertó al tercer día demasiado desorientado.

_**¿Dónde había quedado el mar?**_

Lo primero que entendió fue que no estaba en casa, y que aquel lugar le recordaba demasiado sus episodios de sobredosis del pasado. Pasó por algo la boca seca y las ganas de estirarse, tenía demasiado agarrotado el cuerpo como para si quiera intentarlo. De todas formas el transporte era lo de menos.

**-Sherlock…-**Su nombre lo hizo concentrarse levemente a su derecha. John Watson le miraba de forma indescifrable.

_**Tengo frío.**_

**-John… frío.—**Murmuró estirando su mano derecha hacia él. John frunció el ceño.

**-¿Frío?**

**-Frío…-**Afirmó cogiendo el brazo de John.—**Ven.—**Dijo jalándolo apenas.

**-¡Eh! No puedo hacer eso. Estamos en una clínica y tú estás enfermo.—**Sherlock sintió pesadez en los ojos. Se estaba durmiendo otra vez.

…..

La siguiente vez que despertó parecía ser de noche, y sobre él estaba la manta que solía usar en el sofá. John estaba a su derecha, sentado en una silla con la cabeza y brazos apoyados en el colchón, medio tapado por la manta también, como cuando dormían en el sofá.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había colapsado de forma tan patética? Medio giró su cuerpo para poder ver mejor la mata de cabello rubio que destacaba en medio de la oscuridad.

Se había sentido solo. No había casos y había estado muy aburrido. Los experimentos habían sido demasiado planos. No había encontrado el arma ni los cigarrillos. Había tenido la intención de salir a comprar, cuando había notado que sus piernas no habían querido avanzar más. Un zumbido en sus oídos lo hizo llevar sus manos a su cabeza. Y había sentido un tirón en el estómago que lo había echo caer. Había querido llamar a la señora Hudson, pero su voz no salía.

…

DC

27-10-2013 17:58:22


End file.
